cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Korea (Red Alert 2)
The Republic of Korea (Daehan Minguk in Korean) is a democratic nation in East Asia. During the Great World War III, they were a member of the Allies. History Korea traces it's founding back to 2333 BC, though it's believed that the Korean peninsula was populated by the ancestors of the Koreans since the neolithic period. During the early Twentieth Century, the nation of Korea faced turmoil. Korea was taken over by Japan in 1910, and it wasn't until Japan's defeat in 1945 that Korea gained it's independence. In the decade after independence, Korea suffered turmoil in it's political system and society in general. However, Korea's economic and political status have improved, it is currently considered a First-World Nation, and has held free and fair elections. It has joined the Allies, being a vital partner in the defense of the Pacific. In GWWIII When the Soviet Union invaded the United States in the third World War, Korea assisted the Allies by attacking Russia's homeland itself, by attacking the Soviet's primary Pacific port of Vladivostok. This attack on Russia's Eastern Territories by the Koreans was eventually forced back into the sea by the Soviets, however it succeeded in diverting a substantial number of Soviet troops from other strategic fronts in the war, and thus aided in thinning the Soviet's ranks. In WWIII ???? Military The Republic of Korea possesses a modern, well-equipped army, comparable to that of any other Allied Nation. It also possesses a significant naval presence, though it was unable to successfully stage an oceanic invasion of the Russian homeland during GWWII. However, perhaps the most powerful element of Korea's military is it's air force. Well-trained and battle-hardened, South Korean pilots have the additional advantage of the Black Eagle, a VTOL Strike Fighter with sophisticated avionics and weapons systems, superior to those of a Harrier. These were put to good use during the destruction of Yuri's cloning facilities in Australia. Notes *In Our Timeline, Korea was partitioned in 1945 after the Japanese were defeated in World War II, with North Korea being occupied by the Soviets and becoming communist, while the Allies occupied South Korea, which became a democracy. This division soon let to the bloody Korean War which ended with an armistice in 1953 after the war stalemated. However, in the Red Alert storyverse, World War II was fought between the Soviet Union and the other Allies. It was never made clear what exactly Japan's role during World War II was, nonethless with the Allies victorious over a defeated Soviet Union in RA's World War II, Korea would simply never have been partitioned between a communist north and democratic south. Thus, the "Republic of Korea" that appears in Red Alert 2 is a unifed nation that comprises the entire Korean peninsula, and thus has much more military resources at its command that South Korea in OTL. *''Red Alert 2'''s coding refers to Korea as the "Asian Alliance", while the graphical image of the nation's flag when selecting it in multiplayer uses the prefix "jap", hinting that Korea may had originally been designed as Japan, but the game's designers dropped that idea for unknown reasons. Category:RA2:Countries Category:RA2:Factions